Opposites Attract
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: (GAKUEN AU FRUk) When a slightly oblivious substitute puts Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland in a slightly awkward and very romantic situation, something is bound to happen. And of course, their various classmates (Cough cough, Hungary, cough cough) don't help matters much. But remember, whether electrical charges or people, opposites always attract.


**Opposites Attract**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters! I just like to make them do demented things :P Don't all fangirls? LOL**_

**Author's Note: I wrote this story based off of true events. My Science class did have an oblivious substitute who made two guys get "attracted" to each other. It was hilarious. **

**This is a GAKUEN AU. It is PRE-ESTABLISHED THAT FRANCIS AND ARTHUR HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER BUT DO NOT WANT TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE THEY ARE EMBARRASSED. **

**HUMAN NAMES ARE USED! Just to recap, France is Francis Bonnefoy, England is Arthur Kirkland, Japan is Kiku Honda (or Honda Kiku), America is Alfred (F.) Jones, Hungary is Elizaveta Hedvary or something like that, and Prussia is Gilbert Beilschmidst. **

**Also, this is OBVIOUSLY FrUk. If you do not like:**

**FrUK**

**Yaoi/ Homos/ Boys Love (LOL not hard yaoi though)**

**THEN DO NOT BE HERE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE HATE! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO POWER THE SUN! But DO please comment any suggestions for more fics (ONESHOTS!0 because I want to write more!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Yani-chan (The Ultra Kawaii Super Spy)**

The substitute teacher was, bluntly putting it, completely out of it. She had no control over the class and didn't really realize it. She had been trying to teach the students the basics of energy and protons, neutrons, and electrons. So far, nothing had worked.

"So, one thing that you must remember is that positive and negative charges will ALWAYS attract each other," The substitute, Mrs. Smith, told everyone. Pointing to Francis Bonnefoy, she continued, " Francis! Stand up! We'll do a live demonstration!" She exclaimed happily, "Now, Francis, come on up to the front of the classroom." Francis sighed and walked up to the front of the room, one of his friends—Antonio Carriedo—slapping his butt.

"Alright, Francis, you'll be the positive charge!" Mrs. Smith scanned the room, eyes landing on a hunched figure in the back, "Arthur!" No response—no one really knew if he was actually asleep or just being rude. "Arthur!" Again, nothing. "Mr. Kirkland!"

"Oi, Iggy!" Gilbert yelled at the same time, throwing a pencil at the sleeping Brit. Arthur jolted up and looked around sleepily.

Mrs. Smith sighed, "Come on up, please. And try to actually participate." Arthur walked up, slouching, hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. He might have been the strangest one in the class, but Francis thought that he was frigging sexy with his mussy hair and clear green eyes.

"Arthur, you'll be the negative charge," Mrs. Smith informed them. Elizaveta was a complete fujoshi who actually s_hipped_ guys in the class—the majority of them being gay, so they weren't very offended. She gave a squeal, immediately figuring out what Mrs. Smith was planning.

"Alright, so if Francis and Arthur are opposite charges," Mrs. Smith began, "What should happen?" The entire class began laughing and whooping the two. Mrs. Smith remained oblivious, "Um… Kiku! What should happen?"

Kiku Honda turned bright red and answered quickly, "They're attracted to each other." Both Francis and Arthur turned as red as Kiku, amidst catcalls and whistles.

"Right!" Mrs. Smith said happily above the din, "They're attracted ti each other! So what happens when they get farther apart?"

"There's less attraction!" Alfred Jones, who never made his crush on Arthur a secret, called out enthusiastically.

"Correct!" Francis could feel jealousy well up as he thought about all the times Alfred had flirted with Arthur. "Now what happens when they move closer?" Francis froze, worried about what might happen if he was in such close quarters with Arthur. "Move closer, boys!" Mrs. Smith told them. Arthur stepped a tiny bit closer to Francis. "Closer!" Another tiny step. "Oh, come on boys! Closer!" Finally, the two stood there, Francis looking down at Arthur with about five inches in between their chests. If I just leaned down, Francis thought to himself, I could kiss him. His breath hitched slightly at the thought of kissing the temperamental Englishman.

Faintly—or about as faintly as he gets—Gilbert was humming either "Here Comes the Bride" or "Carrot and Stick"; Francis could never tell the difference.

"Great!" Mrs. Smith said, facing the class. "Now, what's happened to them"  
"They're _extremely _attracted to each other!" Elizaveta squealed, taking pictures with her camera phone.

"Right!" Mrs. Smith clapped her hands, carrying on with the class, "I want you to write a short paragraph—"

"—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Everyone heard Arthur yell, and they all turned towards Arthur and Francis. Francis was covering his mouth and Arthur was even redder than before.

"Mon dieu!" Francis gasped, "I am so sorry!"

Arthur's eyes got wider, "Why are you sorry, you frog?"

"I-I just figured…" Everyone, including Mrs. Smith, watched the two teens as if it was a soap opera. Francis began stammering, "I figured that you were mad at me that—oh my god! I'm sorry!"

Arthur stared at the other teen for a moment, exasperated. Finally, he did something that no one, not even Elizaveta, was expecting. He leaned up, grabbed Francis' tie, and kissed Francis.

On the mouth.

With his own mouth.

With his lips open.

As soon as their lips connected, it was like they were in a whole other world, without the classroom, or the students, or any care in the world. It was just Francis and Arthur, kissing like they were two boys in love, which they were.

Elizaveta gave another loud squeal and the class erupted in cheers and whoops. The Hungarian's phone flashed with the camera nonstop. About a minute later, the two parted for air.

"What was that for?" Francis asked, out of breath.

Arthur grinned, "Someone had to shut you up!"

The two leaned in again, and the entire class swore that they saw sparks fly.

Mrs. Smith sat back at her desk and sent out a quick text to the Yaoi Brigade—_The deed is done. Operation FrUk is a go!_

**Ending note:**

**YOU HAVE JUST BEEN YANI-CHANED! Lol I don't really know. Whatever. But seriously, if you have any ideas for Hetalia oneshots (Any ship. I'll write everything. Even USUK, which I do also ship! DO NOT KILL MEEEEE! Lol) please comment or PM them. I WANT TO WRITE MORE! **

**The ending was basically a cameo from me. Lol. Mrs. Smith had been purposely dumb, and was trying to set them up :P I'm so smart.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**YANI-CHAN33**


End file.
